everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alejo Ramirez
Alejo Xavier Ramirez is a 2019-planned/2020-introduced and all-around character. He is the successor of the Red King from the British fairy tale Alice in Wonderland and it's sequel Through the Looking Glass written by Lewis Carroll. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Alejo is attending his Legacy Year and currently rooms with Wolfthorn Wayra. A believer in following their legacy and doing what they want, Alejo sides with the Roybels. He doesn't like the idea of people forced to do things they don't want, like him being forced to be with Scarlett Vermillion just because their "destiny" ties them together.But he does believe in people History Before Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence : Alejo is the youngest of five children to Catalina Ramirez and her husband. He is the younger twin brother of Mayra Ramirez. : For unknown reasons, Alejo's parents divorced when he was about four, leaving him with Mayra and confused about what was going on. Catalina won custody over Mayra and Alejo leaving their two older brothers and sister with their father, that was the last time Alejo would see his older siblings. Catalina took Mayra and Alejo and moved to Texas where they would remain for the rest of their lives, no longer contacting their father or siblings. : When he turned 14, Alejo received his acceptance letter for Ever After High; learning that he was set to become the new Red King for the Alice and Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass stories. Alejo at first didn't want to go, meaning he would have to leave his mother and sister with the farm alone, but convincing from Mayra had him go. : On the first day of school, he ran into (literally), Scarlett Vermillion, unaware that she was his future Red Queen. Attending Ever After High Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Classic Year TBA After Ever After High Post-Graduation : Alejo attended the wedding of his best friend Scarlett Vermillion and Courageous Charming as her Man of Honor. During the wedding, he also revealed that he was dating Mystery Charming, the person for him. Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance * Black hair with red tips, shoulder-length, amber eyes, tanned skin tone Hobbies & Interests Animal saving More of a side job than a hobby, Alejo is very passionate about saving animals that are abused, hurt, orphaned and abandoned. His family runs an animal rescue out of their own home, helping animals find new and loving homes. Powers & Abilities Skillset * Multilingualism: As a Mexcian-American, Alejo is able to speak both Spanish and English. He is up to par with the most recent American slang, as he calls it. Fairy Tale - Alice in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass How the Story Goes :Main article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass How Does Alejo Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny Relationships Relationships will be moved to Subpage soon. Family Parents Father - Unnamed Mother - Catalina Ramirez Siblings Brothers - 2 Unnamed Sister - Unnamed Sister - Mayra Ramirez Friends Courageous Charming TBA Pets Cairo Cairo is Alejo's Siberian Husky and one of his most recent pet rescues. She was part of a litter of puppies found abandoned; unfortunately, Cairo was the runt of the litter needed more help. The two formed a bond to the point Catalina could not remove her. Cairo's been with the family ever since and has even come to Ever After High with her owner. Cairo is two. Rescued animals Despite his mother constantly telling him a limit of animals he can have, Alejo keeps adding... His mother doesn't stop him either. At the moment he has five. King and Queen - Arabian Stallion/Mare King and Queen were Alejo's first rescue. King was an abandoned foal whose mother had died and he was left alone. Catalina was quick to pick him up before anyone else could get him, and along the way home, she got a call about an abandoned filly. Sparkflash - Dalmation TBA Leopard and Cheetah - Maine Coons TBA Romance Alejo identifies as heterosexual. Supposed Love - Scarlett Vermillion Later Girlfriend - Mystery Charming TBA Education Quotes Trivia * His full name is Alejo Xavier Ramirez. ** Alejo is the Spanish form of Alexis, which can be used as a boy and girl's name; Ramirez is a regular Spanish surname. * Due to his love for animals, Alejo is 100% vegan. * Alejo's reasoning for siding with the Roybels is the same as CJ Hook. * Because of all the animals his family rescues, Alejo lives in the countryside which ten acres of land. Notes * Alejo was originally named Kieran Braith and was set to be nonbinary, but then changes happened. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:American Category:Heterosexual Category:Mexican